


Light that got Taken Away

by TheAcupuncturist



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Child Murder, Gen, Heavy Angst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAcupuncturist/pseuds/TheAcupuncturist
Summary: He’s choking on blood, and a grotesque sound emerges when he thinks of speaking.But there’s nothing for him to say.There’s nothing left in his soul to fight back.





	Light that got Taken Away

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and had to write it down.

 

* * *

 

When the first blow hits, she only thinks of raven hair and black, lifeless staring eyes.

He falls to the ground.

The second one connects to the jaw. Collides so hard that the snap of his mandible accompanies the ones of her broken knuckles.

Dark lines crawl on her skin, on her limbs. Byakugō marks paint her face, onyx as their daughter’s opaque irides.

His gaze focuses, fixes on hers as he receives the third one. Everything blackens at the left side, the shards of his demolished orbital sever the optical nerve. 

A deafening ringing drills his ears, yet he listens to the howls.

The blood-stained hand falls again, cracked ribs pierce his left lung.

He’s choking on blood, and a grotesque sound emerges when he thinks of speaking.

But there’s nothing for him to say.

There’s nothing left in his soul to fight back.

She’s crying, hot tears streaming down as she hits, as she shatters his body to pieces.

 _“Dead”_ she roars. _“She’s dead and you weren’t here!”_

The stomach ruptures, her fist trying to reach his spine.

Still, pain is not even close to the emptiness he feels.

He coughs, just enough for air to push the blood caught in his throat.

 _“You were away while our daughter got murdered!”_ his liver splits open after the punch that follows.

A tanned hand closes on her wrist, fails to stop her black line covered arm from descending again.

This time, he’s left blind.

Hears vaguely what they say, his blasted eardrums distorting the sound.

Two warm drops reach his ruined face. Then she hits him once more.

Can feel with painful clearness where his heart tears. More hemoglobin travels up the windpipe, pools in the mouth while his breath tries to break through.

He’s agonizing, but he’s been dead ever since he heard.

Searing guilt was enough to prepare him, had suspected this could happen.

Despite everything, he was thankful with her. Because somehow, she was sparing him.

Had made the decision to take his life so he wouldn’t see _her_ , so he wouldn’t notice the absence of colour on her soft cheeks.

She was willing to kill him, to kill one part of her soul with her bare hands, just to save him from grasping her cold, stiff hand, from staring at her empty obsidian eyes.

To save him from having to endure it.

She knew him better than anyone, understood that the moment he saw her petite corpse, there was no stopping him.

That when the void finished settling in his heart and the wrath took over, he was going to burn everything to ashes.

And he was sure that this time, she would help him.

So, his wife, his love, the person he shared his soul with, devastated his body until no air reached the lungs, until no blood was pumped in the arteries.

She did it just so he could die with his fond memories and not with the image of his dead daughter.

 _‘Thank you’_ he thought.

 _“I forgive you”_ she cried, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

The hands dripped blood, slick and warm down the fingers. Sobbing, skin stained with flashing red, trailing down her cheeks as the black marks returned to the purple seal, she surrendered.

ANBU seazed her, and she did not resist.

Bright blue eyes looked at her, and shock turned to dread when they met dead, green ones.

No word escaped her lips as they took her, nor when they tossed her in a cell.

Waiting was easy when two thirds of your heart were cold.

Guards were careless, and the moment she heard who was responsible, she ripped the restriction seals along with her skin.

Six ANBU tried to stop the prisoner. Six graves were dug.

A trace of crimson and destruction was all that was left behind.

Little could they do to prevent it.

When her hands met again after compressing the skull, when iron smelling marks were left on her face, and bright red slid down her palms, she ran to the forest.

They searched every corner, every country, and every land.

A flash of pink caught his attention, and he moved closer.

Sapphire eyes stared at the long, pink braid. It was nailed to a tree, meters away from the sea cliff.

She was never found.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I just had to.
> 
> Originally I thought of this with Naruto and Hinata, but what I was trying to express feels way better with Sasuke and Sakura since they have only one child.


End file.
